


Loki and the punchy girl have Adventures

by Youngbelle



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor - Fandom
Genre: And probably some other stuff just thrown in there, F/M, Friendship, Romance, Shuffle, Songs, Waitforit, and
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 00:13:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/919704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youngbelle/pseuds/Youngbelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>LOOK!!! I FINALLY STARTED A THING!!! One of those shuffle prompts things. All Loki/Darcy, with the gang probably co-starring sometime. I'm making it up as I go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Everybody Needs a Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

> So this particular little /thing/ here is a /thing/ I'm doing. I chose ten or so songs on shuffle from my iPod and I shall write one-shots for each. Not so original, I know, but fun. Quite fun. There almost all un-beta'd so just try to swim through the grammatical errors. 
> 
> This one is for 'Everbody Needs a Best Friend' by Norah Jones. If you've seen Ted, it's in the beginning credits. I haven't seen it...but it is from that movie...so...LOOK A STORY GO READ IT.

Everybody Needs a Best Friend  
_______

It was not hard to see why they bonded. Both loved mischief, had a love for her taser and what it could do, and had daddy problems, (though maybe Darcy's weren't so...deadly or extreme.) 

So even though people were surprised to find Darcy Lewis in league with the God of Mischief, they shouldn't have been. It was a match made in heaven. Or hell, depending on how you looked at it. Many people dissuaded the good girl political scientist from being friends with the man who tried to take over the world a year before. Some even tried to threaten Loki for bringing her to the dark side. While Loki just frowned and took it in stride, (he basically was on intergalactic parole, and one mishap would send him back to Asgard), Darcy was a little more...responsive. 

Agent Eric Jeffers had once suggested that she dump the lame villain and go back to being a 'good little girl', even as Loki stood there next to her. His eyes darkened but he did nothing. Darcy smiled sweetly and replied that she had never been a 'good little girl' and then threw a punch that knocked him to the ground.

"Don't insult my best friend," she warned the stunned agent while massaging her knuckles. 

Loki collected her from the holding cell they relocated her to in order for her to 'learn a lesson' and they walked in silence  to her car. They both climbed in the back of her little rented Impala (she couldn't afford much other than a grandma car, even with her upped S.H.I.E.L.D pay). They sat there quietly for a while, the girl who punched a trained government spy for the fallen god next to her, not looking at each other until Loki spoke up. 

"You did not need to..." he started. "When he....you did not have to..." he trailed off again, playing with her shoelaces in a very un-Loki way. 

"I didn't when he I didn't have to?" she mocked playfully and smiled. "C'mon, Loki. I did."

He gave her shoelaces a small smile. "Am I really your...best friend?"

Darcy shrugged. "Sure, why not? I mean, it ticks Coulson off since you tried to kill him- well, you did, but-" she paused when she saw his glare. "Everybody needs a best friend, Loki," she shoved his arm softly with her elbow. "I'm more than happy I'm yours."

"Then, Darcy Lewis, I would be honored if you would do me the pleasure of being my best friend," he grinned. She flapped her hands dramatically. 

"Oh my god, oh, oh, Loki, this is all so unexpected," she exclaimed loudly. "Oh, what do I say?" She pressed her hands against her chest and pretended to hyperventilate. 

"Just say yes," he cooed, playing along.

"YES!" she squawked (and yes it was a squawk, not a giggle or a squeal. She sounded like a chicken,) and threw her arms around his neck. He chuckled and put his arms around her to steady them.

"Darcy, do not make me regret this," he threatened softly in her ear. 


	2. Chasing Cars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chasing Cars- Snow Patrol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took a bit of liberties with this one. 'Chasing Cars' by Snow Patrol. I wrote this while my aunt was in Lowes and I sat in a truck with a three yr-old, an one year old, and a 14 yr old. So excuse any mistake.

Chasing Cars  
_________

Darcy smiled at Loki. No, strike that. She smirked at Loki. 

"Was the shower enjoyable?" she asked. He glared at her as his dripping wet hair clung to his face. 

"No. That waiter should have been watching where he was going," he replied calmly. "Needless to say, he won't be getting a tip."

As they were walking back to Darcy's apartment, where she was living while they were working for SHIELD, it started to rain. Loki paused and looked up, and then to Darcy. 

"Shall I hail a taxi?" he asked. She considered it. 

"No," she decided. "Life's all about dancing in the rain, right? Plus? You've already had a shower today. Why not another?" she added slyly. 

Loki looked surprised for a moment and the broke into a grin. "Well then, my dear Darcy," he said grandly, and swept her into his arms. "Shall we?"

She giggled. "Of course, good sir!"

And they danced. 

The rain started pouring harder. It drenched them, and the streets had emptied by now, most people taking a cab or ducking into a building to let the storm pass. As they were in the smaller part of town, there were less people walking. Now, virtually none. But there was a couple dancing in the rain. 

Loki led while Darcy followed. He swayed her around the street, spinning and laughing and clinging to each other. As they rain grew stronger, so did the dance. To the point that Darcy couldn't catch her breath and Loki was almost there. The world could be ending, a hurricane could be raging, SHIELD could be threatening them at gunpoint, Odin could be calling Loki back to Asgard- an they wouldn't notice or care. Nothing existed except each other. Green eyes that morphed into blue looked into dark brown, a symphony of emotions in that connection, crackling like a live wire. 

Thunder boomed against the sky in the distance and Loki flinched, but Darcy simply laid her head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around her shoulder. The dance slowed to a sway, and the rain died into a drizzle. The evening sun reflected oranges and yellows and deep purples in the puddles and a mist rose from the streets, the air humid and stuffy. But they didn't care. 

They just danced. 


	3. Back At Your Door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one based on 'Back at Your Door' by Maroon 5. Angst-ish. I dunno. I thought it was sad.

Back at Your Door  
______

"Then I guess we should just give up," Darcy shouted. "Since you obviously don't want to keep trying!"

"It is hard to keep trying when all you ever do is argue with me," Loki yelled. "I can not even ask if you need help without you ripping my head of, screaming like a wounded bilgesnipe! You're so controlling!" 

    "And you're an egotistical, maniacal baby who can't stand the fact that he is-"

     "Maybe you should go," he warned in a low voice, struggling to control the fury rising in his chest. 

    "If that is how you feel, then I guess I'm gone," she snapped, and then turned and slammed out the door. Before he could fully comprehend what had just happened, she opened the door. "And stop making those stupid Asgardian references that you know I don't get." With a final slam that left the house shaking, she was gone. 

'Good riddance', Loki thought, and then slumped on to the couch, refusing to think about what had just happened. But his mind wandered, as minds are wont to do. It wandered all the way back to the first time they met. She slapped him. He, the recently humbled immortal, took it without complaint. And after rubbing her palm on her jeans, she held out her hand and introduced herself. 

It went from there. 

Meeting for coffee, going out for dinner, having movie nights with Jane and Thor- and finally, engagement. 

Everything was so perfect- and then the fighting started. 

Darcy had come over for dinner shortly after he proposed. Her day had been pretty bad, he gathered from her expression and body language. And, in an attempt to cheer he up, he made an offhand comment about her state of dress. It was all downhill from there. 

He expected her to roll her eyes, reply with a sarcastic comment, or even laugh. But she did none of these. No, instead, she snapped and started yelling. He was taken aback, and then tried to calm her down, eventually sighing and steering her towards the table. She fought back, but Loki managed to get her to sit down and eat. The atmosphere was tense and they hadn't said much during the meal. After the meal, they apologized and laughed a bit about how stupid they had been, and watched a movie until he drove her home. 

But that was hardly the end of it. The fights got worse, escalating until they were both sick of apologizing. They started wondering what the pooh was with their relationship. Obviously they weren't right for each other. 

   And now this. 

They were over. Done. They had fought, but never this much. And it had pulled them apart. 

_________

Loki laid on his couch, staring at the ceiling. Night had fallen, and the moonlight slipped through the window. Heartache had set in hours ago, but he ignored it. It burned and tugged, leaving a buzzing in his ears and a numbness in his chest. It grew and grew until it tumbled into a physical pain and he curled into himself, clutching the shirt above his heart. 

He needed her. 

__________

     Darcy lay sobbing on her couch, her mascara running and tissues scattered across the floor and cushions around her. She pressed her face into a pillow and cried harder. Two years of friendship and love, and for what? A stupid fight that left her miserable and questioning herself? What had they even fought about? 

    She sat up slightly, her legs pulled up under her, even though she still wore her heels, and looked at her ring. It glittered in the moonlight, and through her tears, it was like a star. Loki had said it was from some realm, Eilfheim, forged by the best craftsmen in the universe. It was beautiful. Right now, it was just a reminder of what she had lost. 

    After she had slammed out the door, she ran to her car and sat in the front seat, half waiting for Loki to come after her and feeling mostly angry when he didn't. Angry because he didn't chase after her, angry because he made it so hard to be a happy couple, angry because she loved him, even when she was furious. And then the tears started. Once she realized what she had said, she started crying and called Jane. Jane calmed her enough for her to drive home, and when she got there, her friend was waiting with open arms and ice cream. Darcy tested up as she ran to her, and collapsed in her best friend's arms, sobbing into her shoulder as a brokenhearted daughter would to a mother. The scientist lead her inside and sat her down gently on the couch. 

     "Darcy, why do you still put up with him?" she asked softly once she had calmed down enough to talk about it. "All you do is fight with him. He is wasting your time, hon." 

    Darcy had defended him from Jane so many times. There was so much animosity built up in her friend against Loki for what he had done to New York and to Thor; it was hard for her to see what Darcy saw. And when she found her best friend wailing like a teenager, it didn't help her to like him. 

    Exhausted, Darcy shook her head, her dark curls flopping limply around. "I don't know. I don't know."

   Jans had left a few hours ago, having been convinced that she would be fine alone for the rest of the night. She was given the next day off, and Darcy couldn't say that she minded. 

     She missed him. She loved him. She wanted him to call her and apologize for what he said, so that she could too, so that they could be happy again, and this horrible, pulsating, agonizing brokenness in her soul could stop and she could smile again. 

     Sniffing, she hauled herself off the couch and stumbled to her door to lock it. Just as she reached it, a knocking startled her and she yelped. 

    Three knocks rang through the house again and her heart skipped a beat. She knew that knock. 

    "Darcy?" his voice came from the other side. She stilled, waiting for a reaction. There was a pause. "Darcy, I know you are there. I can see your shadow." She narrowed her eyes at his amused voice. 

    "That could've been Jane," she replied. "Or Thor." 

    He laughed, but it sounded broken. "Darcy, please. Please open the door. I didn't mean to take you for granted. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." 

     Darcy gripped the door knob, but didn't open it. He spoke again. 

    "I know I don't deserve you, and you should have somebody so much greater than me. I'm selfish and I won't let you be with anybody else. Because darling, I need you. I need you. I need you more than anybody else on this planet could ever need you. More than anybody in the Nine Realms could ever need you."

    Tears burned in her eyes, but she still did nothing. There was a thump as his forehead hit the door, Loki resting his head in defeat. 

     "Please. I love you," he whimpered. 

That was the final straw, and she yanked the door open. He stumbled in, eyes wide and hopeful as she shut the door behind him. 

     "Loki, I love you and need you just as much as you need me but I can't keep fighting with you! I can't keep coming home crying or wondering if any of it is even worth it. I just want us to be fixed. I know we will always be dysfunctional, because, let's face it, we both have major baggage. But I want us to be good. I want us to be happy again-" 

     Her speech was cut short as he buried his hands in her hair and pressed her lips to his. She melted in his embrace, and they held each other for a long while, fixing what they had broken, putting the broken hearts back into place. He broke the kiss but held her even closer. 

    "I know," he breathed into her hair. "I know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I know Jane was a little OOC. But there is a line in that song where he sings 'I know what your friends say; "He's just wasting your love and time."' So I had to add it in. And if Loki seemed a little too dependent, I don't apologize. His actions are justified, seeing as the woman who took him in, loved him, even knowing his true heritage, just walked out on him because of an argument. I would be broken too. Plus, I like a needy!Loki. ;D


	4. First Day of My Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry, my iPod killed itself and I lost all my work, but I got a new cell and can now upload the things. :)

First Day of My Life.

Loki walked out of the lab, scanning the sheet in his right hand. The figures on the paper reflected in his sharp eyes, his mind running at a thousand miles an hour as he decoded the equations. Miss Foster had wanted the paper back by seven, and it was five already...

He took a sip of the coffee in his other hand. Possibly, if he could just add what these equations were to what had been missing in the last experiment, it would fix the hole in the problem. Granted, that ran the risk of creating a mathmatical anomaly, ruining the work Miss Foster had been working on for the past few months. She would be devestated and enraged, and, as they say, 'hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn.' He also would have to deal with his oaf of a brother for upsetting his beloved. 

But if he did manage to do it without ripping a larger hole in the equations-

He was jostled from his thoughts when a smaller body collided with him, earning an 'oomph!' from both parties. He raised his coffee higher in the air trying to avoid spilling his coffee. Pulling away quickly, he brushed his hair out of his eyes to glare at the offending creature. 

Her glasses were crooked on her nose and her chocolate curls covered her face, obscuring her features from him. She had dropped a manilla envelope to the ground, sending papers flying. 

"Sorry, sorry, sorry!" She squeaked. Loki watched as she dropped to her knees. "So sorry. I had to bring Jane a file over from thecopy room," she glanced up. Her eyes widened and she paused. "I wasn't paying...um...I wasn't watching where I was...uh, going," she finished detachedly. When their eyes had made contact, Loki felt his heart stop.

It was as if the equations didnt matter, as if they didnt even exist. He forgot everything before this moment, and nothing mattered afterward. It was a completely unexpected and thrilling experience, as if he had just unlocked the awnsers to every question, as if the whole universe was in perfect harmony, the suns and moons and planets all aligned to wittness this moment, to see the birth of something, something new and beautiful and perfect. 

He slowly moved down to her level, eyes locked with her's. Loki sat his cup down and reached out to grab the nearest paper. Darcy's eyes flickered down as his fingers brushed hers, and a jolt was sent through their hands.

"...Thank you," Darcy said after a moment, looking up at him. 

They gathered the files slowly, glancing at each other every few seconds. As they stood, Loki's fingers cluthed hers to help her stand and didnt let go. 

"I'm Loki," he said at length. She nodded.

"I know," she replied, then jolted and blushed. "I mean, Darcy. I'm Darcy Lewis."

"It is nice to meet you, Miss Lewis," Loki brought her hand to his lips. "Perhaps I will see you again?" 

"Definitely," Darcy giggled.


End file.
